Kingdom High
by Land-Sun
Summary: The Dynasty Warrior gang is in moderen day high school. They experence love, drama and humor! OH THE PAIN! Will they survive high school and still find romance? You find out. Also this is my first story here.


**_Note: I don't own Dynasty Warriors and never will please don't steal and don't copy. This is also my first story, so be nice. Comments are accepted and no flames, just improving comments for me. I now bring you to the story..._**

**Kingdom High**

**Chapter one: School time**

It was a nice mid autumn morning, the wind was softly singing, the birds sweetly chirping. But the nice morning didn't last long.

**BING!**

It was the sound of Sun Shang Xiang's alarm clock. Sun Shang banged the alarm clock with all her might to quiet it down. As she opened her eyes she looked at the clock to see that it was 7:15, time to get ready for school.

She dragged herself out of bed, as she heard her father's protests to wake up her oldest brother Sun Ce. She had hardly paid any attention to the yelling, as she went to the bathroom. She started up the shower and adjusted the water making it warm. She took off her night clothes and went inside. "Mmm…Just right…" She purred quietly to herself as she felt the warm water hit her skin. Minutes later she got out and wrapped a towel around herself, and went into her room.

As she walked into her room she thought about what to wear. She headed straight for her dresser which held her under garments and such. She opened one of the doers and took out her under garments. She took her towel off and quickly put on her under garments. She then opened up her closet door and looked around. She had chosen a pair of black flare jeans.

She slipped them on. She then looked for a shirt to put on. She scanned the whole closet for any tops. She then saw favorite red tank top with the Ying and Yang sign on it. As she was putting on her top she was thinking of what shoes to wear. When she was done putting her shirt on, she got a pair of socks and looked for some shoes.

She looked around for her favorite pair of converses. When she was about to get her vans when she found her converses. She then put them on and tied them up. She went back to her dresser and found her wrist bands. She put them on and looked in the mirror. She picked up one of her brushes and started brushing her hair in front of the mirror. She thought she looked great. She was sixteen and stood at five-foot one, which was pretty short for someone her age. She had dark brown hair, as short as the boys, light peach skin, and dark brown eyes.

After combing and styling her hair she looked at the clock. It read seven forty-five, just enough time to get something to eat. She walked down the stairs almost tripping because she forgot she lived in a two story house. When she got to the last step she began to skip into the kitchen. In there she saw none other then her second oldest brother, Sun Quan. Shang Xiang walked up to the table, pulled out a chair and sat on it.

"Did dad make breakfast, Quan?" Shang Xiang asked. "You know dad, of course he did. It's still on the stove." Quan answered. He then pointed to the stove which consisted of: eggs, bacon, toast and oatmeal. Shang Xiang then went into the pantry, got a plate and went to the stove to serve herself.

She started to become a vacillate at the moment. _Should I have the oatmeal? _Bacon_? EGGS! UGH! How about I just have bacon and eggs_. She then got the eggs and bacon and sat down. She then slowly began to eat. She looked up and Quan. He was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans, a red shirt, and a pair of running shoes. His hair was neatly combed down. He as well had dark brown hair, tan skin, brown eyes, and a beard. He was seventeen standing at five four.

After she finished eating she looked at the clock to see that it was eight o five. Shang Xiang picked up her dirty dishes and put them in the stink. She knew later on after school her dad or Quan would wash them. Minutes later Sun Ce came running down fast the stairs combing his hair and brushing his teeth. He saw that his younger sister and younger brother were looking at him oddly.

"What are you dopes looking at!" He said to them. "Uh, nothing Ce...I saved you some toast..." Shang Xiang replied to him nicely. Quan just shoke his head and chuckled. Ce was wearing baggy khaki's, a dark red shirt, black tennis shoes, and had his long hair in a low ponytail. He had dark brown hair, tan skin, a goatee, and brown eyes. He was eighteen and stood at five six.

After Ce was done "getting ready" he grabbed the toast and gobbled it down. Quan just sighed while Shang Xiang just sweat dropped. _That's Ce for ya..._ Thought both younger Suns. All three looked at the clock to see that it was eight fifteen. They all sighed, time to go to school.

They all got their backpacks and walked out the door. Their father, Sun Jain was an English teacher at their school, "Kingdoms High" After Sun Jain had gotten all three of them up he got dressed and left off, which meant they had to get to school on their own. Or else their dad would be late for his first period class to teach.

After half an hour they all reached school. They raced into the school and headed straight to their lockers. Shang Xiang's was on the first floor, Quan's on the second and Ce's is on the third. As they said their good byes for now, they kept going to their lockers.

Shang Xiang's was next to Lu Xun and Xiao Qiao locker, only two of her many friends. Quan's was next to Zhou Tai and Gan Ning's locker, which was also only two of his many friends. Last but not least was Ce's locker; his was next to his best friend Zhou Yu and Sun Ce's girlfriend Da Qiao.

As all three Sun's got their books they headed for their first period class. Math for Shang Xiang, World History for Quan, and Reading for Ce.

**Chapter one done.**


End file.
